My Father
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Bella left Forks and Edward after finding out that she was pregnant. Years later, Eileena, Bella's daughter, moves back to Forks to live with her grandfather. Then she meets Edward Cullen. Their bond is tested by the Volturi's attempts of mischief.
1. Meeting My Father

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own the Twilight series, just Eileena.

Author's note: Sorry to all the Bella fans, but I thought of this while reading other stories.

Chapter 1: Meeting my Father

My name is Eileena Swan. I'm half human, half vampire. How do I know this? My mom Bella Swan told me. Before my mom died, she told me that she wanted me to meet my dad. I was also told that I would know who he is because my powers would let me know. Now, I'm back Forks, Washington where my mom grew up and left shortly after learning that she was pregnant. Grandpa Charlie, my mom's dad, brought me to his house and got me settled in. Then, I drove an old car Charlie had gotten me and went to the high school to enroll myself. I would start classes the next day. The next day came and I sat down in Biology.

"Mr. Cullen, you can sit next to Ms. Swan" the teacher said. My senses went wild as he sat down next to me. This was my father? He sat down and I could sense that he was nervous. To tell the truth, I'm a special kind of 'breed'. Although only one of my parents is a vampire, I have multiple powers and I think the vampire government has come looking for me or something. When class ended, I got my books and was about to walk past him when I fell. The books dropped to the floor in a mess and he turned around just in time so that I fell onto his lap.

"Sorry" I stuttered. I began to get up, but fell again. He caught me and laughed. His hands were as cold as ice and that's when my senses (powers, I think) told me that he was _definitely_ my father.

"You must be related to Isabella Swan" he asked more as question than a statement. I looked at him while he helped me gather my books. My eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, I'm her daughter. She had me when she was 18" I said. I had intended on giving him a subtle hint so he could digest the information easier, but I think the hint gave too much information. He dropped the books that he had and in a second, he had recovered and picked them up.

"S-She got m-married" he asked still stunned. I shook my head and left the class with him right behind me. He easily caught up with me.

"No, she was pregnant with me before she moved from…….here" I told him. He took this part better and I could sense his head spinning with all the information I just gave him.

"Do you know who your father is" he asked. _Yeah, he's walking right beside me_ I thought. I had been waiting for this question to come up. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"In a sense, yes. But I haven't actually met him" I told him. He looked at me and could've walked into a pole if he wasn't a vampire. I shifted nervously and went to go see if there was an empty table. There was and I went to go sit at it. My dad grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you come sit with us. We won't bite" he said. Then, a girl that looked like him ran up to him and pulled him aside. I listened with my vampire hearing.

"Edward, your daughter is here" she whispered fiercely. Edward looked at her like she had two heads. He didn't know that _I_ was his daughter. The girl that was talking to him must have been a vampire and had premonitions.

"Alice, I hope you know that I _don't_ have a daughter" he hissed silently. Alice looked like she was going to slap him. One thing that I know is that you shouldn't mess with a psychic.

"Yes you do. She looks like Bella and is in _this_ school" she told him. As soon as she said that, he looked straight at me and walked right up to me. He took me over to the corner where Alice was.

"Is this her" he asked. She looked at me. His golden eyes went from her to me. She smiled softly and I just couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful and I wanted her to be my aunt.

"Yes" she said simply. I smiled. I didn't know what to do. My human instincts were kicking in. Most humans would call it multiple personalities, but it's just a switch of my personalities. Edward studied every inch of me. Should I be worried or happy?

"So, is your mom going to come and say hi or should I" he asked. I looked at the ground and Alice followed. I tried not to cry.

"No, she can't. She's……….she's dead" I said. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He rounded on Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me? You had a vision didn't you" he asked through gritted teeth. She nodded slowly and his eyes briefly turned black.

"I knew Bella had a daughter and that you'd probably kill yourself" she said. I glared at him. Even though I just met him, I didn't want him to kill himself. He sighed in defeat. Then, I was introduced to the others.

"Yay! I've got a niece" Emmett almost yelled happily. He lifted me up and spun me around fast. Then, a vision came. I clutched my head and sank to the ground.

_*Flash*_

A group of men were walking towards me with fangs hanging out of their mouths. They had an evil look in their eyes. Then, they laughed.

_*Flash*_

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Edward cradling me and Jasper holding Alice. Alice and I exchanged glances. We got up and moved towards each other.

"They're fine. It's all taken care of. We don't need any medical help, we already know what it is" Emmett said. Everyone that was standing around dispersed and we started comparing notes.

"Who was that" I asked. Alice turned to me and gave me a funny look. The others followed suit. I turns out it was the Volturi, the vampire government, and they were coming after me.

"WHAT" Edward exclaimed making a couple of people turn around. We glared at them and they turned it around. We explained it to him yet again. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Edward, I was just wondering, why the change of heart all of a sudden" I asked. He looked at me.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R! You'll get to see another side of Leena in the next chapter.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Sorry if Edward is a little bit out of character. This is my first Twilight fanfic.

Chapter 2: Here Comes Trouble

I looked into his golden eyes and he looked back at my brown ones. The others watched us and we became statues for a second. Edward shifted a little. The cafeteria was empty now, but we had Study Hall.

"Well, my……um…..paternal instincts kicked in" he said. I smiled. I had the same charm on him that my mom had others. She could make you tell her just about anything with one look.

"I love you" I said quickly pecking him on the cheek. Am I the _perfect_ little _princess_? Hell no. This was just my soft side. I was only like this around my family.

"I love you too. I won't let those guys _near_ you" he told me. I rolled my eyes. I might be a girl, but I could keep up and give a good fight.

"Da-Edward, I can handle myself" I told him. He stared at me in part shock and part surprise.

"What were you about to call me" he asked. I thought. Dad? Could I call him dad? Would he like that?

"D-Dad" I stuttered. I could feel his shock and his mind toy with that idea. He smiled a little bit and the others were still staring confused. He whispered to me that I just couldn't call him that in public.

"Let's go" Jasper said. We went to our classes and I met up with Edward at the end of the day. He called Carlisle, my grandfather, while I called Grandpa Charlie.

"Hello" he asked. I don't know why, but I always loved Grandpa Charlie's deep voice; it made me feel safe.

"Hey Grandpa, it's Leena. I was wondering if I could go over a friend's house" I asked. I could sense his smile. I didn't want to tell him that my friends were my father and his family because that would give him a heart attack for sure.

"I don't see why not. I'm so glad you're making friends. What time are you going to be home" he asked in reply. I thought about it. I wanted to be able to get to know them.

"Probably late Grandpa, like maybe 9 or 10" I told him. He gave his approval and we hung up. I gave Edward a thumbs up and he grinned.

"Carlisle and the others are um…….getting prepared" Edward said awkwardly. I had an idea of what they were doing at the house and I laughed. I almost felt bad for Edward. When we got there, he took me on a tour of the house and found everyone in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle and this is Esme" a man in his twenties said. So, this was my other grandpa? And grandma? I waved to others and Emmett waved back with a knife in his hand.

"Where's Rosalie" I asked noticing she was gone. Then, I felt someone behind me and a hand touched my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and flipped them over my shoulder. Rosalie looked up at me; her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Well, that was unexpected" Edward commented dryly out of nowhere. I bent down and reached out a hand to help Rosalie up. She ignored it and got up herself. Emmett laughed a low chuckle. A tingling sensation started in my body warning me of danger.

"Oh damn" I swore. Something was going to happen and I didn't know when it was going to happen tonight, but something bad was going to happen. I ate the food that the Cullens had prepared and just sat in their sitting room and talked. Then, I ended up calling grandpa and asking to stay over for the weekend. After he gave an okay, I hung up. Early in the morning, a loud crash sounded after the breaking of glass.

"What the hell was that" one of the boys asked. They went to go check it out, but I somehow beat them to it. The glass was broken and it looked like someone had entered. The others came around me and looked at it. Then, I heard a noise while they were too distracted trying to figure out who entered and turned around.

"Uh guys. I think I've found who did it" I said as my eyes widened. In front of me was a beast. I couldn't tell what it was; it didn't look or sound like any of the legends I heard of. The beast was on me in seconds.

"Well aren't you a pretty one. Too bad you won't be living long enough to able to show it off" its menacing voice said. It grabbed me and I gasped. The others whirled around and froze for a second.

"Dad" I cried. I struggled as hard as I could and with all of my strength. I tried to use my enhanced abilities, but even they didn't help. Edward arrived in seconds. He growled.

"**LET HER GO**" he growled. The monster laughed coldly and his grip tightened. He was beginning to _crush_ me. I held back a cry of pain and kept struggling. I was growing weaker and weaker by the minute. Finally, I stopped struggling and looked at Edward pleadingly. His eyes met mine and I could see despair and fear in his eyes.

"Why the hell are you doing this" Emmett hissed. The monster grinned and threw me up in the air. He caught me before I hit the ground.

"I thought I'd spare her the pain the Volturi would inflict on her. After all, she'll suffer less with me then she would in the clutches of the Volturi" he explained to them. Edwards jaw tightened and the monster began to walk away.

"The Volturi's **not** going to hurt a hair on her head or else they'll pay just like you will" Jasper growled. I looked around as best as I could and didn't see Edward. The monster turned and ran for the exit.

"Where the hell do you think you're going" Edward asked. The monster stopped short and I could see Edward in front of the door from the corner of my eye.

"Easy, away from here" the monster said matter-of-factly. The monster moved to the side and so did Edward. I could see the evil glint in his eyes.

"That's what you think" he sneered. He lunged for it and the monster used me to block itself. Edward's eyes widened as he realized I was being used as a shield. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. His hands, which seemed like claws to me, sliced through my torso.

"Aw, poor Edward hurt his baby girl" the monster mocked sadistically. It found its chance to escape with me and took it. Edward's head snapped up and he was chasing after us. I was still gasping in pain from the 'claw' cuts.

"**LET HER GO YOU…….**" Edward snarled adding a few choice words. He lunged at the monster again and the monster used me to block him yet again. This time, however, Edward was ready. He knocked me from his arms and I flew into the air. I hit the ground with a thud and the darkness over came me.

"She's coming to" Emmett's voice said. I could feel Edward and the rest of the Cullens minus Esme and Rosalie hovering near me. A bright light made me close my slowly opening eyes.

"Dim the light, she's already scared" Jasper almost hissed. It became bearable and I opened my eyes all the way. Edward was sitting on the bed next to me while Emmett was on my right.

"What was that" I asked. I had, unfortunately, encountered my share of the supernatural, but nothing like that monster.

"I have some theories" grandpa Carlisle said. He went through them and we all listened carefully (AN: You won't find what it is until later on in the story). After a while, I was left alone with Edward. I looked at him; he had mumbled something quietly that was too low even for a vampire to hear when the others were leaving. Now he was staring ahead and wasn't moving.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong" I asked. I waved my hand in front of his face, I snapped my fingers, made noises, made faces, poked him in the head and arms, punched him, slapped him, screamed in his ear, and tackled him. I slapped my forehead and sighed. I made it look like I was going to bite him and he finally snapped out of it. I don't think it was me though.

"It's my fault that you're hurt" he said. I growled and balled my hands into fists. I bent my arm ready in the punching motion.

* * *

What happens next? Look for the next chapter to find out. Please R&R!


	3. The Blame

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Edward should be back in character now.

Chapter 3: The Blame

I made a small growling noise and debated on whether or not I should punch him. He looked at me and analyzed my expression.

"Damnit, it's not your fault dad. It was that…….whatever it was……it was that _beast's_ fault" I told him. He looked at me with a sad expression in his eyes. He shook his head and slowly wrapped his arms around. He pulled me into a hug.

"Eileena, _I'm_ a monster" he said. I wanted to smack him, but that wouldn't do me any good right now. He was _**not**_ a beast. He was never one and will never be if I have anything to say about it.

"Call me Leena and you are **not** a monster! You loved mom and look what was a result" I told him indignantly pointing to myself. He looked into my brown eyes and gently traced my face.

"But I……." he began, but I knew what he was going to say before he said it. That's another one of my powers, kind of. Maybe it's just luck that I know that.

"You did'nt chase mom away. She ran because she didn't want to burden you with a daughter" I explained. He ran his hands through my long brown hair.

"But she……" he began again. I knew this conversation would happen long before my mom died.

"Mom died from impending cancer. She had been working near smokers who for some reason could smoke indoors. It wasn't your fault dad. None of it was. Now I know you're upset about mom's death and me getting attacked, but I need a father" I nearly yelled at him. I pulled him into a hug this time. He held me close.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I'm dangerous" he said. I could tell that he was at war with himself because I looked too much like mom and he'd unwillingly created a big place in his heart for me.

"I don't care. I'm part of you anyway. I'm immortal" I told him. He eyed me carefully to see if I was kidding.

"But….." He began yet again. I reached up and smacked him upside his head, sort of felt like stone.

"Dad, I've never really experienced a 'normal' life. Mom never hid anything from me" I told him. I looked around and realized that we were in a den on the second level of the house, but I didn't remember moving through the halls. Vampire speed probably.

"I still……" I interrupted him for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes; it was getting kind of annoying.

"I'm staying with you and the others whether you like it or not. You can't get rid of me that easily; I'll just find you if you try to run away" I told him. He saw that I was not going to budge on the subject.

"Guys, someone's coming and we don't know who it is" Emmett said sticking his head in the room. I looked at my dad and he looked back at me.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short. Please R&R!


End file.
